List of edits of SpongeBob SquarePants scenes on Boomerang Disney Channel
Boomerang Disney Channel will edit several episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. Their edits originate from United States on some episodes. So far, some episodes have been edited, and at least 57 minutes and 26.736 seconds worth of removed scenes have been documented so far. The list of censored scenes are as follows: Season 1 *Scaredy Pants - The part where Patrick shaves off parts of SpongeBob's head to reveal his brain will be cut from the Boomerang Disney Channel airing due to being possibly scary to younger children. *Sleepy Time - The scene where SpongeBob licks his plate in his dream has been cut in some countries for unknown reasons, but this scene will have intact on Boomerang Disney Channel airings. *Suds - The scene where Patrick is with SpongeBob on a torture bed will be cut from reruns in some countries since it looked like Patrick was torturing SpongeBob, though it is kept in the US Nickelodeon airing. *Texas - On the Boomerang Disney Channel airing, the scene where Spongebob tells Patrick his "genius is showing" was removed because of it sounding like "your penis is showing". Though, the episode is completely intact in the US Nickelodeon airings. Season 2 *Your Shoe's Untied - On the Boomerang Disney Channel, the scene involving SpongeBob watching Coral TV will be removed, because it's looks like he is watching something naughty. It is still left intact on the US Nickelodeon airing. *Wormy - The original airing had SpongeBob eating pie, though this scene will be intact on the Boomerang Disney Channel airing. Also, this episode was banned in some countries due to the sudden live-action buzzing horsefly close-ups being frightening to young children. *Dumped - In early airings, the bus had jellyfishers in it, though it was cut. This is intact on the Boomerang Disney airing. *Band Geeks - The original airing had Squidward collapsing after being exhausted, though it will be intact on the Boomerang Disney airing. *The Fry Cook Games - In the original airing, the episode ended with SpongeBob and Patrick exiting the stadium holding hands. This scene was re-animated to them holding shoulders to avoid controversy. They still hold hands on the Boomerang Disney Channel airing, and it had not caused any controversy yet. Season 3 *Just One Bite - The original airing had a gas scene. Jay Lender, one of the show's writers, confirmed it in an e-mail, which were posted in a different, older thread. When Squidward awakes from his dreaming about marrying a Krabby Patty, he wakes up and he says "I have got to get my hands on a Krabby Patty and no one's gonna stop me!" and runs past SpongeBob's house on tiptoes, and when he's at the Krusty Krab, he says this: There it is, unguarded! All I have to do is... wait. It's too easy. There must be some kind of (liquid drips)... security? This is our burglar alarm? A bucket of water? Ha-ha! (he kicks the door open, thus spilling the bucket over) That was too easy! (sniffs the liquid) Hey, this isn't water. This is... gas! (A robot arm drops a lit match into the gas, resulting in a huge explosion. Squidward enters the kitchen setting off another burglar alarm. The kitchen bursts into flames for a few seconds. Then, he walks over to the Patty Vault) Later airings have Squidward say "There it is!" (cuts to interior of Krusty Krab with camera zooming in through window to the Patty Vault. Squidward approaches it as he did in the original version. The rest of the episode goes normally). It was cut because Nick thought it could possibly teach children how to light a fire. The uncut episode is still aired in full on Boomerang Disney Channel, YTV and VideoNow, and can be viewed here. Season 4 *SquidBob TentaclePants - The original airing had Squidward talking to a therapist after Sandy's machine exploded, and was horribly deformed and mishapen. This will be cut on the Boomerang Disney Channel airing, due to being too gruesome, though it remains intact on Nickelodeon. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Category:Show edits